HitsugayaTaichou's Wonderful Day
by Thankless
Summary: A fun little tale of what kind of effect saki and lust can have on even Hitsugaya-Taichou's glorious mind. Mysterious pairing!


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I do own the plot. The other party is kind of hidden to tease a friend of mine.

Hitsugaya-Taichou's Wonderful Day

The moment he opened his eyes he knew it would be a crappy day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and he had an immense hangover. Now normally he would not partake of any form of alcoholic beverage, but last night had been a peculiar occurrence. "Damn you Lieutenant Abarai." He cursed softly under his breath. He sat up and glanced around, wishing that he could just freeze the sun. Oh yes, what an idea that was! Then he could sleep off this hangover for as long as he wished!

"Hitsugaya-Taichou! Get up and ready!" The sing-songy voice hummed cheerfully. It was none other than his own Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku. To the poor snowy haired genius her arrival meant bad things. Unlike he, the kind of person who would gladly sleep in till noon if not for his duties, Rangiku believed that waking with the sun was a sign of a healthy living. "Do I need to come in and help you change?" She asked loudly, pounding on his door and making him think of a mother waking her teen boy for school. He knew all too well that she was not lying and his face flushed from the memory of her getting him down to his skivvies.

"No, Matsumoto, I am fine! I'll be out in a minute!" He called back, sitting up and launching a pillow at his door. Luckily enough the woman had been opening the door and got a face full of Hitsugaya scented pillow. (AN: Ten bucks on eBay!) He growled and looked at the clock. It was only seven. Surprise, surprise! She let him have an extra ten minutes! "What day is it, Matsumoto?" He asked with another yawn. His yelling had made the hangover much worse.

"It's the 31st of October! Why? Did you have plans?" She asked merrily. He groaned in response, pushing the covers down to his toes. His legs were thin and feminine yet were quite well-defined and pale due to their master's long clothes. His legs looked smooth, well cared for, and bared not a single scar anywhere. Matsumoto's eyes wandered up toward his visible thighs, his silver boxers slightly bunched up because of all his jerky movements. Her face turned pink as she let her eyes linger lightly on his groin area. She'd never been able to see it, so she was quite curious as to its girth and length. Sadly for her, her captain seemed to catch her peeking at him.

"Matsumoto, is all the paper work done for the day?" He barked loudly, snapping her from the naughty fantasies she had been having. She nodded frantically. "That's good. You did it all yesterday, as requested. You can spend the day however you like, I guess. I do have an appointment for the day and I'd hate to keep them waiting. Now, if you will, I need to shower and change." He stated bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest. Her face flamed and she darted out, actually remembering to shut the door behind her.

"I shouldn't be thinking of him like that! Bad, bad Rangiku!" She mumbled to herself. Now that she was alone, however, she could let her imagination wander again. She imagined him, in all his glory, panting softly. His cheeks would be lightly flushed, of course, but he'd have his cocky and irresistible smirk in place. She saw him gently nipping at her neck, arms searching her body. One hand would rest on one of her breasts while the other would be roughly plundering her soaking core. He would be sweat covered, chest glowing in the dim moonlight. He'd be above her, one hand caressing the side of her face while the other was wound around her hips, keeping her angled properly. She shook her head again, shaking the erotic thoughts away. "No, no, Hitsugaya-Taichou would never do that. I mean, he's gay after all." She stated quietly in disappointment. A thought quickly flickered through her mind and left her pondering all day.

Who was Hitsugaya Toushiro going out to see?

He ended up leaning against a large oak tree in the human realm. He was in Tokyo, waiting for his client to show up. He pulled up the left sleeve of his denim jacket some. It was currently noon on the dot. The time he was given had been 11:30. "The late fool." He mumbled harshly, shoving his sleeve back down and sticking his hands in his pocket. He left a look of aloof agitation on his face. A few high school girls stopped, faces pink and looked at him. He tilted his head back and flashed that seductive smirk of his. They would then squeal to each other, faces rose-colored, and scurry off to wherever they were heading. "I'll give these living human's one thing; their high school girls are certainly impressionable." He chuckled lightly, closing his eyes in thought.

He almost fell asleep, standing there and just wondering. He wondered why he'd agreed to drink that previous night. He wondered why he was actually waiting there for someone who might not show up. After a half hour the person was obviously not interested in keeping up appearances with the young taichou. "Is that you, Toushiro?" An extremely familiar voice asked in shock. Said boy opened his eyes to see everyone's favorite orange haired soul reaper.

"That's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you, Kurosaki. You'll be shaming soul reapers everywhere if you show shame to a higher ranking member of any of the thirteen courts. Of course, all things considered, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, considering everything you went through to save Kuchiki Rukia." He stated coolly, smirking when the teens face painted itself with the child of white and red. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm waiting for someone. I don't need you to distract me." Ichigo, about to yell at the shorter soul reaper, but a hand clamped tightly over his mouth. It was none other than the young woman they'd just been talking about.

"Ichigo, show him the respect he deserves! Hello Hitsugaya-Taichou!" She stated happily, laughing nervously at the 10th Company leader. He looked at her with his usual bored gaze, eyes half lidded and glazed with boredom. "What brings you here?"

"A meeting that I would like to wait for alone, if you two don't mind." He responded calmly. A quick nod and a soft sigh or relief. She then yanked Ichigo along with her. When she thought they got far enough away she was immediately yelling at him about being polite and using manners. "Without her, Kurosaki wouldn't have made it this far. He really should try listening to her more often." He whispered softly. He tilted his head back, closed his eyes and thought briefly about the events of the previous evening.

_His eyes were closed, thinking about the paper work that Rangiku had been sent to take care of. He had left the rest of the group and was walking around in the nearby thicket of trees and shrubs. Would she finish in time? He groaned and leaned his head back. The sake in his system was beginning to make his thoughts swim and blur together. He fell backward and opened his eyes, looking up into an inky sky with shining silver lights. His vision of the night sky was then blocked by another's face. He looked up with narrowed eyes. "What do you want?" He had asked. The person had not responded, but leaned down and nipped at his ear. He twitched slightly and blinked, alarmed._

"_Let's have a little fun." The voice was a husky whisper, forcing a chill to roll down the light haired boy's spinal column. He growled lightly, opening his mouth to speak, but a pair of lips met him and stopped all rational thoughts. He could taste their breath. The person was much less intoxicated than he'd imagined. He wonder briefly which one of them was less sober, but a curious little tongue was suddenly poking at his. He growled lowly in his throat, signifying a bit of satisfaction. As if to just test his patience they pulled away slowly, barely giving the youngest taichou a chance to return the kiss._

"_What the hell was that all about?" Toushiro found himself hissing despite his slight like of being teased. A soft chuckle, followed by a hand lightly caressing his face gently, was his only response. He tried to pull the other down for a fervent kiss, using their dark hair as leverage, but his hand was suddenly yanked free of the soft locks. He grunted lightly in displeasure of being treated so rashly. His other arm lay at his side still, but he didn't feel like using the effort to move it. The other just wagged a finger at him teasingly._

"_Naughty, naughty Hitsugaya. If you'll be patient and use your manners I'll help you get what you want." That deliciously addicting voice purred softly. Once again the usually aloof and uncaring captain found himself quite frustrated by the other on top of him. He had no rights to do this, considering they weren't even of the same company. He didn't resist when another demanding kiss was pressed to hi lips, almost immediately opening his mouth in warm welcoming to the other. The kiss was messy, but erotic and pleasurable. He could feel a little bit of heat rising to his cheeks and a section of his lower region becoming a bit more defined._

_The kiss broke and the other used his lips to place butterfly kissing along the jaw line of the smaller form pinned beneath. Toushiro's fingers wove into the silky soft hair and he breathed in the owner's sweet scent. The other male smelt sweetly of lavender and lilac. A small chuckle came from his throat, slightly scratchy and fused with a soft moan. He couldn't resist mocking the slight irony of the whole situation. The larger form looked up at him curiously, straying away from his previous path of collarbone kisses. "It's just funny that you use a more feminine shampoo than I do is all." He whispered softly, not wanting his small burst of brash humor to ruin the transactions. He was surprised with the unexpected outcome he was answered with._

"_At least you willingly admit you'll be submitting to me." Toushiro blushed at those words before being lifted slightly into the others lap and being forced to sit back up. He scowled, not feeling much like sitting. "We can't do much, because if we're gone for too long someone will definitely notice. So we'll just have to settle for a little foreplay until a later time." These words were whispered against his throat before a hand slid down the back of his pants. He jerked at the low temperature of the foreign hands, and tried to pull away slightly. His arms wound around the other's neck and he pulled their forms much closer. Through their trousers their erection brushed, causing a delicious sum of friction. Both groaned softly. "You need to relax and stay quiet. Don't make peep, okay, baby chick?" The younger taichou was honestly bothered by the insult (yet quite true) of a pet name. He opened his mouth to protest but was again silenced by a merge of lips and tongues. He settled back down._

_He broke the kiss when an icy hand gently stroked his warm rump. "If you plan to do what I think you're going to do, you'd better have some form of lubricant." He hissed softly, yanking the hair to pull the searching mouth away from his body. A small chuckle vibrated through the chest of his lover._

"_Tell me, Hitsugaya-Taichou, how good are you at sucking?" He asked softly, using the surprise of the other to lean against him and nip at his earlobe. A groan vibrated from Toushiro's vocal chords. The hand down his pants returned and found its way toward his mouth. He made a face at the owner of it. A raise of the eyebrows on his part and a growl from the other. "What is it now?' He grumbled sullenly. He was getting impatient. Good, let him get a little dose of his own medicine._

"_You think I'm letting those fingers that have touched my ass anywhere near my mouth?" He asked bluntly. The other male's eye started to twitch and a small smirk of victory crossed Toushiro's lips. He then took a hold of the other hand and began to slowly suckle on three of the longer digits. He swirled the tips with his tongue, eyes half lidded and glimmering with his lust. He watched as the other finally began to pant, eyes wide, and he could tell this was turning him on greatly. He could feel another object twitching and throbbing closely to his own. He then released the digits, smirking at the other._

_In a flash of quick movements his pants were again invaded by this new intruder. He leaned foreword a bit, so that his head was against his lover's shoulder, and waited. The index finger lightly circled his perk little hole. He groaned and growled in a mix of enjoyment and impatient. Another chuckle came from the taller man, his little spasm causing him to push back. Part of the digit when in and he groaned at the feeling, arching ever so slightly into it. _

_After what felt like a year the full finger went in. He arched and gasped, shuddering at the sheer bliss. It ached a little, but the pleasure was the more dominant sensation. He groaned, trying to make him go faster. He went with a slow in and out movement, making little circles on the way. It was a new feeling, but amazing all the same. "Put another one in." He panted harshly, looking into the heated gaze of the one pleasuring him beyond belief. Following his commands for once another found its way in._

_He groaned more loudly this time. It wasn't even half as slow as before, to his own thankfulness. It was a rough and fast scissoring. The snowy haired taichou felt the fingers barge into a certain bundle of his nerves and he sunk his teeth into the other's shoulder to avoid screaming. A low guttural moan escaped his partner. He seemed to like the teeth piercing him through his half opened top._

_The third finger added even more bliss, if possible. Toushiro now willingly rocked his rear into the three digits, keeping his mouth locked on the flesh of the other. Each hit to those nerves caused the fire pooling in his gut to bubble and get hotter. He began letting out higher pitched keeping noises as his climax came fast approaching. The other hand of his lover found its way down his front, stroking his throbbing erection. He moaned in an octave that seemed too high for him. It was over in seconds. He was filled with that overflowing warmth and he arched wildly and couldn't find id in him to scream. He released his warm seed into the hand of the other, who slowly removed his hand and licked the fluids from his hand with a devilish smirk. He let his body rest against the other person and chuckled lightly. He still smelt like lavender and lilac, only now there was a little bit of sweat swirled in. It was extremely erotic._

_After fifteen minutes of gentle kisses and sweet nothings they returned to their feet. "Let's go out tomorrow to the human world. They are celebrating Halloween and it could be fun to watch the freaks in costume. Meet me at the park near Kurosaki Ichigo's school at 11: 30. I'll make it worth your while." He had said, then winked and walked off. Toushiro then retreated to his room to get in a shower and some sleep._

He opened his eyes again and looked around. Here that idiot came, running toward him from the east entrance. He waited till he arrived before he gave him a once over. He wore a black blazer that was zipped up. Dark blue jeans and regular white tennis. Casual yet could for their plans for the day. He looked up, meeting the onyx spheres of the other man. His indigo hair fell in messy slivers in front of his eyes, making him look much sexier than usual. Toushiro looked at him with his usually indifference and crossed his arms over his chest. "Try not to keep others waiting on you, Lieutenant Hisagi. It's extremely rude and not at all becoming of a man with your status." He scolded carelessly before turning and beginning to walk away.

A smirk came again to the lips of Toushiro's partner, just as the night before. "Of course, Hitsugaya-Taichou." He stated as he jogged to catch up with his company for the day.

End

I wanted to be the pioneer of this pairing. Open your eyes to trying new yaoi!


End file.
